Classes recycling
"Classes recycling" is the second episode created by user Neizov. Synopsis Lumpy has decided to take his students on a school trip to the recycling center where Mel works since, according to him, he will be able to explain better to his students (neither he believes it) how to recycle the garbage. Characters * Lumpy * Mel * Eyes * Sniffles * Cuddles * Flaky * Anny * Spiky * Greenish Plot The school bus arrives at the parking lot of the recycling center. From him Lumpy is followed by his students who are Cuddles, Sniffles, Eyes, Greenish and Flaky. After passing list Lumpy talk to Mel who is talking to Anny about something. After she finishes her conversation she goes with Lumpy and his students explaining that they will see in the center. Before starting with the visit they stop in a waiting room where there is a snack machine and some chairs where Lumpy falls asleep. Mel explains that before continuing he has to make a call and leaves. Eyes and Sniffles are going to buy some snacks from the machine but right at that moment Greenish appears demanding that he give them his money. Both deliver their money to the bully but in that moment Eyes mutters something to which Greenish hear and him punches him in the mouth that makes his teeth break. Mel returns with the news that they can continue with the visit and she take the students with her without realizing that the teacher is still sleep. Mel is explaining as he walks around the building without paying much attention to the children, so Greenish decides to go alone to see the facilities, after which all the characters separate from the guide. While Greenish explores the control room the group decides to skip the safety line and explore the area through the dangerous machinery. Greenish starts to activate buttons and levers. In a change of scene Cuddles is seen to have gotten into a trash compactor and while watching it he hears a noise, immediately afterwards he is crushed slowly dying in a painful way and expelled from the compactor in the form of a cube of meat. In the room the bully continues to activate more levers and buttons. While Sniffles sees a pile of old and rusty pipes that hang from a magnetic hook, this is deactivated and the pipes crush Snifles. The blood of this splashes to Flaky that scared runs but in a stumble she falls to a bucket of broken glass. This is transported and the crystals are poured next to Flaky that is still alive in a foundry. Mel see this through a window and she removes the vest of the company assuming that she will be fired. When leaving the control room Greenish observes to Eyes leaning over a broken railing so Greenish decides to push him, while he is taking a run to push him Eyes sees a coin on the ground and bends to catch it at that moment Greenish stumbles and falls by the railing on a conveyor belt of organic waste and he is breaks the back and arms. While the tape advances a circular saws are cutting the arms and legs of Greenish, then flamethrowers burn him alive later is crushed by a pistons and finally is put in an kiln, where it is transformed into organic fertilizer for plants. Later, outside the center Spiky loads with a bag of that fertilizer and uploads it to his truck in which Anny is. When they get home Anny and Spiky planting flowers in the garden and while he is throwing the fertilizer Greenish's eye falls to the ground but it is quickly covered with more fertilizer just then the vignette closes and the episode ends. Your actions will be reflected in your personality. Wounds and deaths Wounds * Cuddles suffers several severe fractures while being crushed. * Eyes's teeth break. * Flaky is cut by hundreds of crystals. * Greenish breaks his back and arms, is mutilated and burned. Deaths * Cuddles is crushed like Sniffles * Flaky falls into the smelter. * Greenish is turned into manure. Trivia * The death of Cuddles is a reference to Wall-e. * The fall of Flaky to the crystals is reference to the movie The Punisher 2. * The recycling centers really are not as shown in the episode. * This is the first appearance of Anny and Spiky. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes